


ART - They're Coming To Get You, Carter

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Fandom Bang Round One - Art created for Glitterfic's story <i>They're Coming To Get You, Carter</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - They're Coming To Get You, Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They're Coming to Get You, Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381163) by [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics). 



For Small Fandom Bang - Round ONE

I was very lucky to have the opportunity to read and illustrate this story. It is a lot of fun, and I could see it almost as an episode playing in my head--zany yet serious, funny yet also dramatic... and the banter between Jack and Nathan still makes me smile :)

All of these are wallpapers and are larger than displayed here.

**Cover:**

**The world comes to an end:**

**How to incapacitate a Zombie:**

**Attack of the Zombies:**

**A New Beginning**


End file.
